<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning for Life by dance_for_joy (shylock101010)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420976">Lightning for Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylock101010/pseuds/dance_for_joy'>dance_for_joy (shylock101010)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylock101010/pseuds/dance_for_joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West is unable to fully rid himself of Fate. Instead, Wally strikes a bargain with Nabu, in order to live his life as a teenager, and to help his team. Fate is present on Earth, but at what cost?</p><p>Let's see a possible universe, and how the series we all love and enjoy is affected by a bargain of Fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giovanni "John" Zatara &amp; Wally West, Kent Nelson &amp; Wally West, Nabu &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after watching Denial, I had a sudden urge to read a fanfic where Wally is still bonded with Fate, and how that would affect the series as a whole. I wasn't able to find what I wanted, so I said, "Fuck it. I'll make it on my own." Thus, here we are.</p><p>I'll try to keep the regular ambience of the show, but I also felt like the dialogue, especially for certain points in the overall TV story, were very child like (Aquaman saying, "Cadmus only proves the BAD GUYS are getting smarter"? Seriously?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally paused when Nabu didn’t take off the helmet. He turned to look at Kent Nelson, the man getting paler by the second. “Kent? What’s happening? I thought that… I thought that you said he’d use my body to beat Klarion.”</p><p>Kent nodded his head, slowly at first. “I did.”</p><p>“Then, what’s happening?” asked Wally. “Shouldn’t he be letting me go?”</p><p>Before Kent could reassure Wally, a deep resonating voice shook the void that Kent and Wally resided in. <b><em>“No, Wallace West. I am not releasing you from my service. You would provide a new set of abilities. Your speed would provide me with access to several new paths to total order. Is that not your purpose? To sacrifice yourself for the greater good?”</em></b></p><p>Wally took a moment to let Nabu’s words sink in. Wasn’t that his goal? To end crime, to make sure that everyone would remain safe? <em>Well… I could better help the world. I could make sure that Mom and Dad are safe. I would also be able to help them better.</em></p><p>“Nabu! The boy is not the right candidate. His affinity for the mystic arts is weak, his belief in the world of science too strong! You should wait for the proper…”</p><p><b><em>“NO!”</em></b> cried Nabu. <b><em>“How long has Fate been absent from the world? How many times did your wife prevent you from fighting to protect the world from chaos unleashed? What is your hope? Maybe you would like the world to collapse. Your ‘beloved Inza’ prevented you from doing your duty! Why should I take you at your word?”</em></b></p><p>A heavy silence fell among the three beings. One a spirit, one a boy, one a Lord of Order. Wally glanced back and forth between the two, nervous and on edge. These two were fighting over his soul, something he wasn’t even sure existed. All he knew was that he was going to try and end this fight peacefully.</p><p>“Mr. Nabu? Mr. Nelson? If you guys are interested, I might have a way to end this without my psyche being ripped apart.”</p><p>After receiving the mutual, if tense, assent of the other two beings, Wally relayed to them his plan. “Dr. Fate, you are right.” Wally put a hand up to preeminently stop Kent Nelson’s outburst. “Let me finish. Dr. Fate, you are right, the world has fallen into chaos. But Mr. Nelson has been looking for the perfect host for you. His words should not be dismissed. However, I also believe that it is my duty to fight for those who cannot defend themselves. As such, I would think it would be beneficial for me to be one with you, as you and I could greatly help those who either one of us alone would be unable to help.”</p><p><b><em>“Then… do you agree that you should stay as one with me?”</em></b> questioned Fate.</p><p>“No,” said Wally. “I’m only 15 years old. There’s so much to do in the world, and there’s so much for me to learn, some of which would probably greatly help in the fight against evil. And also, as Kent said, I’ve got no clue what any of this ‘mystic arts’ hooey is.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What are you saying, Wallace West? What is your counter-proposal?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>“I’ll take you back with me. I’ll train to better use your powers, and be able to help you in our fights, so that you don’t need to carry the burden of myself and you. I’ll train with and without the helmet, and I’ll get something like Nelson’s magic wand. I’ll always keep that on me, so I can summon the Helmet of Fate at anytime. However, when our battles would be completed, you must allow me to remove the helmet, and live my life free of interference. I will also plan for times where you and I will merge, so that we can perform your other duties,” said Wally.</p><p>The pause dragged on. It dragged on so long that Wally and Kent believed that Nabu would deny Wally’s proposal. <b><em>“The bargain is accepted. However, Wallace West, as this is a magical contract, you will be severely punished if you break your vow.”</em></b> As Wally raised his hand to ask a question, Nabu warned, <b><em>“The punishment is death, as your should is ripped from your body and burned, so that it may find its way to Hell, guided by the Demon.”</em></b> Wally lowered his hand, his question answered in details that made him queasy.</p><p>“How should I provide my answer? Is there a, pardon the pun, magic phrase I have to say?”</p><p><b><em>“Do you know Latin?”</em></b> When Wally nodded his head yes, Nabu explained. <b><em>“Say this phrase as if you were promising Life and Death: Ego Wallace West, iurare in verba convenerit, in periculo mei finis.”</em></b></p><p>Wally spoke these words, and immediately felt a burning feeling in his chest. <b><em>“The contract has been agreed upon, and made binding. With whom will you train?”</em></b></p><p>Wally looked to Kent, and spoke, saying, “I was hoping that you could help me, Mr. Nelson. At least while I’m in the helmet. Outside, I was thinking of asking Giovanni Zatara, the league’s resident magic and occult expert. Could you help me, Mr. Nelson?”</p><p>Kent smiled, pulling out his pocket watch. His picture of what he called his Spitfire, his picture of his one true love smiled back at him. <em>What’s a little bit more time?</em> Kent looked up at Wally and nodded, showing his assent to be considered.</p><p><b><em>“I approve of these choices. Wallace, will you relate to these heroes and your friends the terms of our agreement?”</em></b> Wally smiled at the void, giving a double thumbs up to show Nabu his consent. <b><em>“Then I will leave you two to converse before Wallace removes the helmet. I shall see you soon, Wallace West. I hope you will be a good host.”</em></b></p><p>With those parting words, it felt like the pressure of the pocket dimension Kent and Wally resided in was halved. Wally turned to the old man, a man whose death weighed heavily on Wally, and asked him a final question. “What should I do, Mr. Nelson?”</p><p>Kent gave Wally his biggest smirk. “My advice? Find yourself your own little spitfire. One who won’t let you get away with nothing. For instance, that blonde friend of yours… Artemis! That’s her name!”</p><p>In a flash of light, Wally found himself removing the helmet, only to be staring straight into the face of the girl Kent as just complimenting. “What the hell were you thinking, Wally? And what’s with the ring?”</p><p>Wally looked to his hand, and marveled at the powers of Fate. He had a ring, almost exactly like the Flash’s, only this one didn’t have a lightning bolt on it. This one had an ankh, like the Egyptian symbol for life. Wally liked that. Hopefully, he could save many lives and provide people with the hope to live their lives.</p><p>Then Wally looked up into the expectant faces of his teammates, with Artemis standing directly in front of him, with barely six inches of space between them. And like any 15 year old boy, with a pretty girl he was just told to date standing right in front of him, Wally blushed as red as a strawberry.</p><p>“What is it, Wally? Why are you so red?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'll obviously update tags as things go along. Hope y'all enjoy this series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wally meets with Zatara, and Zatara contemplates his future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Explain this to me again. You left on an unsanctioned mission. You were witness to the death of a founding member of the Justice Society of America. You used the ancient relic this founding member used, which now means you are magically bonded to the being — who calls itself Nabu, a Lord of Chaos — that resides in the helmet. As part of a deal to remove the helmet, you agreed to take training from Zatara. Did I miss anything?”</p><p>Wally shrank further and further as Batman’s debriefing took place. The Bat was glaring with a face that said he would break Wally if he so much as attempted to say anything.</p><p>After nearly a minute of glaring and silence, Batman stood, walking away to call Zatara and the Flash. Wally was nervous what his dad would say, but he was even more nervous about what would happen if Zatara said denied his request for training. Wally knew the odds were unlikely, but he didn’t have a lot of wiggle room here.</p><p>All he could do is wait on Zatara’s decision.</p><hr/><p>Zatara was not happy with the phone call he received. He had just finished tucking Zatanna into bed, kissing her forehead good night. His daughter was precious, and he loved her immensely. His only regret was that she would never have another sibling. With the passing of his wife, she was all he had. His beautiful little girl, who was looking more and more like her mother every day. <em>I’ll protect her from this life as long as I can,</em> thought Zatara. <em>I’ll guide her, so that she can one day shine brighter than me, and be someone that her mother can be proud of.</em></p><p>As Zatara shut his daughter’s door, he heard a beeping from his room. Zatara hurried over, recognizing that sound as his Justice League Communicator. He attached the device to his wrist, allowing the device to go through its security checks. When the device registered that Zatara was using it, the magician was greeted with a holographic image of one of the League’s leaders in the Batman. While Zatara was not as close with the shadowy Leaguer as heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman, he was still a trusted confidant as the League’s primary magical expert. When Gotham’s protector needed magical help, it was to Zatara he turned. The fact Batman was calling him so late was troubling, however. “Batman. I’m sorry I did not answer right away, but I was just tucking in my daughter. What is the purpose of your call?”<br/>“Zatara, there is an urgent matter regarding the team that requires your presence,” spoke the Batman, in his voice that sounded like the grinding of two stones together. “Green Lantern Stewart has been dispatched to watch over your daughter in the meantime.”</p><p>Zatara hesitated at the League member being sent. “Would it not be better to send Captain Marvel instead? He is also adept at dealing with the mystic arts, something that would be more suitable to the protection of a homo magus like my daughter.”</p><p>Batman gave a grimace, before responding, “Captain Marvel is currently indisposed. Don’t worry. Lantern Stewart is strong, and will be able to protect your daughter for as long as you are aware.” The Bat’s tone dictated that there would be no further discussion regarding who was sent to guard his daughter.</p><p>Zatara let out a long sigh. <em>Would he be so flippant if one were to tell him Robin was not in the best of care?</em> Before Zatara could let that thought poison his resolve, he nodded to the Dark Knight, and prepared to leave for the cave. When he had gathered his belongings, he raised his wand, reciting the incantation, <b>“Magicae portas aperire, ut traducant me, cito.”</b> A glowing doorway appeared before the magician, and he walked through, into a room that featured only the Batman, a nervous-looking Kid Flash, and Kid Flash’s mentor, the Flash, pacing the room so fast that there was a wall of Scarlet Speedster indistinguishable from the other.</p><p>With his arrival, the Flash stopped his pacing to race over to the homo magus. “Caouelphimcaouelpmson?” Zatara couldn’t make sense of what the Flash was saying, his speech was so fast. It took the intervention of Kid Flash in order for the speedster to slow his speech to a rate that Zatara could understand. “Can you help him? Please, I’m begging you, Zatara, help my son.”</p><p>“Let’s start at the beginning, Barry,” intervened the Batman, setting his hand on the Flash’s shoulder. “There is much to discuss about the lead-up to our current situation.” Batman turned and looked at Kid Flash, who shuddered under the look, even though he knew that this wasn’t even a patented Bat Glare. “Kid Flash, if you could relay the events of tonight.”</p><p>After the young speedster had finished his story, Zatara had paled tremendously. “Kid Flash, I hope you know what you have done.” When Kid Flash didn’t say anything, Zatara explained to him the implications of his bargain. “Kid Flash, your bonding with the helmet has changed you. If you do not die of mortal wounds, you shall live for an extended period of time, far longer than even your uncle. Since you have bonded with a Lord of Order, the forces and goals of chaos will be drawn to you. It will be your responsibility to stand against these.”</p><p>At this, Kid Flash removed his mask, to look Zatara directly in the eyes and say, “I’ve been doing this for three years. It’s too late for me to deny responsibility, whether it’s of my own creation or not.”</p><p>Zatara was silent at his words. He eventually collected his thoughts enough to respond to the two Justice Leaguers present. “I will train him. However, during his training, he will be required to spend his time with me. Flash, he will be unable to stay in Central City with you. Will that be acceptable?”</p><p>The Flash looked at his protege, and tears came to his eyes. “Will… can I have him for one night? Just one last night with him, and then he can go learn with you.”</p><p>Zatara was quick to nod his head. “He may stay with you for one more night. After that, he must come live with me.” Looking at his watch, Zatara winced at how late — or early, depending on one’s viewpoint — the time was. It was nearly time for Zatanna to get up for school. “If you will excuse me, I have to get a room prepared for…” It was at this point that Zatara realized he had never asked the young hero his name.</p><p>Kid Flash was quick to realize the situation. Giving a smile that didn’t quite reach his green eyes and his freckles, he supplied, “Wally. Wally West.”</p><p>Zatara provided his own smile. “Wally. I will get a room prepared for Wally. I also must get Zatanna up for school.” After reciting his incantation for long distance travel, Zatara stepped through, back into his home. He let out a sigh at the coming weeks. At least his daughter would have a companion in her mystic studies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there have been some obvious changes to the continuity. However, I feel that these changes are necessary for helping to tell the story I would like to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wally and Barry arrive back in Central City to tell Iris West-Allen the news regarding her son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings</p><p>Suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally and Barry took the zeta tube to Central City, both nervous about telling Iris West-Allen what was going to happen. Wally worried about telling his mom in all but birth that he was going to have to move away in order to better harness the Powers of Fate. Barry worried about what Iris would do, but he also worried about Wally. His son was important to him, and seeing him have to leave before he could even drive was hard on Barry. Even though both of the heroes could move incredibly fast, the two of them walked from the Central City Zeta Station to their house. As they walked, Wally saw his old house. The house he grew up in with loving parents. The house his mother lied to him in, when she said she was fine. The house his father didn’t tell him everything in.</p><p>Barry gave his biological nephew a side hug, noticing the tears in the boy’s eyes. “It’s all right, bud. I know they’re both looking down on you, and are so proud of what you’re doing in their honor.” Barry didn’t need see his nephew’s tear-stained cheeks to know how much seeing that house affected him. A mother who collapsed when her brain tumor grew too big. A father haunted by the hallucinations and visions he saw when his medication wore off, leading him to hang himself. Some things stayed in the past, and some things festered.</p><p>Wally turned into Barry’s chest, squeezing as hard as he could. “Do you promise? Do you promise that what happened to them won’t happen to you while I’m away?” Wally felt Barry’s arms wrap tighter around him, and heard an affirmative murmur into his hair. Wally then pulled away, giving his uncle a watery smile. “Wanna race?” he whispered.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, both speedsters were gone, their afterimages fading.</p>
<hr/><p>Iris West-Allen was well known for her journalistic integrity. She was also well known for her work ethic. What she was not well known for was her cooking, though that was to protect her husband’s and son’s identity. While other neighborhood men and women complained about how long it took them to make food, Iris would nod along, knowing that the five turkeys cooking would be ready in about fifteen to twenty minutes. She smirked when thinking about the fact that Lois Lane, who managed to beat her to the Pulitzer Prize twice, couldn’t even microwave popcorn.</p><p>She was waiting longer than usual today. Usually, if Wally or Barry (or, if she was being honest, both of them) were going to be late, they would call, and tell her to either go to bed or cook later. Iris never understood how the speedsters could need to consume so many calories, yet could be so picky about how the temperature of a certain food could make it inedible.</p><p>When she heard the windows rattling, she knew her two favorite people in the world would soon be entering. As the door opened, she turned to greet her husband and son, only to stop at the puffiness of Wally’s eyes, and the aura of melancholy surrounding the both of them. “What happened?” she worriedly asked. The last time she saw these two like this, Barry was bringing his then nephew to live with them. It was after both had come directly from the Central City Forensics Lab.</p><p>Sensing his wife’s nervousness, Barry intervened. “Don’t worry, Iris. No one’s been injured.” Barry shot Wally a look, showing he heard Wally’s muttering about being injured. “Right now, we just need to discuss some things as Wally’s legal guardians.” Barry stopped this time to look at his wife when she muttered about the two of them being his parents. “We need to discuss some things as Wally’s parents, regarding his superhero activities.”<br/>
Iris nearly blew up at Barry right then and there. However, her main reason was Barry’s glib, “And his new role and powers.”</p><p>“What new powers? What, did he somehow pull off a genetics experiment so he’s now half atlantean? And what new role? Does it have anything to do with this covert ops team you made him join?” At her husband’s startled look, she rolled her eyes. “Honey, I’m an investigative reporter. Just because I currently sit behind a desk doesn’t mean I always did. Besides, most of my contacts and most of the people I wrote pieces about still talk to me, just now they require further anonymity. Did you really think Leonard Snart wasn’t going to talk about how he’s been missing his duels with the ‘Speedkick’? Also, Black Spider put word out that he wants a rematch with our son. Do you know anything about that?”</p><p>Barry turned to look at Wally, who had his head down. “Honey, we barely have time to discuss the happenings of today, much less whenever Wally decided to take on an assassin.” Barry paused again at his wife’s exclamation of shock and disbelief. He was getting tired of his wife and son doing that to him. After waiting for his wife to finish, he continued, “Look, Wally and the team… they did something today that is both heroic, and traumatizing. Wally?”</p><p>As Wally told his mom what had happened earlier, she had to try harder and harder to prevent herself from crying. By the end, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She knew Wally had seen more than enough to destroy him. She knew Wally viewed her and her husband as his new mom and dad, but they were replacements for the ones he had lost. She knew Wally coped by being Kid Flash, and helping kids who had experienced similar events in their lives.</p><p>Iris looked to Barry, asking, “Did you tell him to do this? Did you tell him to put his life at risk in order to protect others?”</p><p>Wally quickly ran between them, faster than his mom could realize, and held her in a tight hug. “Mom, Dad didn’t tell me to do this. I did it for me. For my team. They needed me to do this, or else everything would be different.” Wally looked down into his mother’s tear-filled eyes, and started to cry as well. “Mom, my whole life has revolved around two questions: Could I have done something to help my mom, and could I have done something to help my dad? But when I was forced to choose between putting on that helmet, and letting the bad guy get it, I realized there was a third question that I’ve been asking myself lately: What would I do to keep my family safe? I knew that guy was going to ruin the world if he got the helmet, so I put it on to try and keep it safe. Now, I have more power and more responsibilities, but I also have the chance to do more. I can be an asset to the team, the league, and,” Wally paused, looking down before hugging both of his parents, squeezing as hard as he could, “And to my family.”</p><p>Iris cried as she grasped onto Wally, holding him close. “Promise me you’ll come home sometimes? I need to see my son. I need you here.”</p><p>Wally let out a small smile. “I’ll try my best. I love you, Mom, and I love you, Dad.”</p>
<hr/><p>The Allens and their son spent the night laughing, playing, and eating. When morning came, and Iris went off to work, she noticed that both of her favorite people in the world were gone. One would come back, she knew, while the other would remain away. She left to go to work, trying not to cry so her assistant wouldn’t need to deal with runny mascara for a third time in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I notice that a lot of fics have Wally's parents being abusive like they were in the comics. While I didn't want to go that route, I did want Wally to have one set of parents, and a speedster for a father made more sense. Also, yes, there are going to be some major changes to the universe, however I'm making sure that any and everything in the first six episodes is canon. Anything after those six is fair game.</p><p>Leave a comment if you have any questions, and I'll try to answer it (since I have a general outline, I know major plot points, but I don't have the minutia down until I write it.) Also leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism.</p><p>Also, I am not adding Barry and Iris since they will only make Cameo appearances. While right now it's not entirely accurate, the tags will only reflect characters who will remain steadfast and recurrent characters (meaning relationship tags will do the same). This means that tags will probably change as the story goes on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>